Just Random Drabbles!
by Makoisminez
Summary: Makorra drabbles / Chapter 6: Cold/ "How you feeling?" He asked when her eyes cracked open for a little moment but closed back She murmured."C-cold." and started to shiver uncontrollably.
1. Babysitting

**A/n Just thought I should do darbbles lets see how it goes!**

* * *

~Babysitting~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Korra?" Tenzin called rounding the corner to see his twenty year old pupil

"Master Tenzin what seems to be the problem?" She said looking up from the newspaper and taking a sip of her tea.

"Pema and I would like to go out to dinner and we need you to baby sit the kids." Korra groaned and muttered under her breath but nodded

"Thank you. I Know the condition you are in might not help but do your best. You can invite Your friends as long as this place is not messed up and there's no funny business."

"Tenzin you act like i'm seventeen again. I understand what to do." she said looking at her airbending master "Now go have fun you love birds." Korra said smiling as Pema walked in wearing a dress.

"Very well... Kids come in here!" Tenzin yelled. Ikki and Meelo came in on air scooters pushing and shoving each other. while Jinora walked in with Rohon in one hand and a book in the other.

"No fair you cheated!" Meelo yelled at Ikki

"Nu uh!"Ikki yelled back

"Kids your mother and I are going out to eat. I expect you to be good to Korra don't make her work Since she is having a child of her own."

Everyone looked at Korra and smiled Korra flashed a small smile back

"You still don't hear that everyday." Jinora said "Even though we knew this seven months ago it still is surprising."

Korra rolled her eyes but smiled at the older of the siblings. "What do I get for this? and why me and not the nomads?"

"I will give you fifty yuans, and we chose you because it will help later in life." Korra rolled her eyes at the last statement but nodded her head letting her chocolate brown hair flow down her back.

"Good, Now we will be back around nine thirty." With that Tenzin and Pema left

"Korra looked at Ikki and Meelo who were smiling at her devilishly

"Do-" but it was too late Ikki and Meelo ran around the house screaming and making ruckess. Korra groaned and looked at Jinora who was reading her book with Rohon sleeping soundly in her arm "At least you two are the sane ones." Korra got up holding up her stomach and went to look the two crazy kids she calls tromster. The first day she told them that they started to laugh. She sighed and looked around the messy house for the tromsters.

"Ikki... Meelo?!" Korra yelled around the house o hear absolute silents. She sighed and went back downstairs

"Korra you cant do this alone when your pregnant I suggest you call Asami and the two brothers." Jinora said looking down from her book. Korra mumbled and went to the telephone after the second ring it answered.

"Asami Sato here How may I help you?"

"Hey S'ami, do you think you can help come over and help me babysit?"

"Sure who else is there?"

"Well, I was gonna call Bolin and Mako."

"Bolins with me and I called Mako he seemed grumpy and said he wasn't going anywhere. Guess he was trying to sleep."

"Oh, I know how to get him here. You just bring Bolin and come here."

"Okay I'll be there in ten." Asami hung up after that

Korra smiled and called Mako

"Hello?" Said a groggy voice

Korra smiled and started with her plan

"Mako help!"she cried

"Korra? Whats wrong?"His voice filled with panic worry, and confusion

"Help Mako Hurry there's-." then she hung up and started to laughing

"Korra I think Ikki and Meelo is on the east part of the temple." Jinora said looking out the window

"Good."

* * *

**Sorry if this has been suspenseful or boring i'll try to make it better. Umm i thought of tromsters because it sounded better then the orginal one i was thinking which was Troublers but Tromster was better**

**Tromster (Trouble and monster)**

**Review!**


	2. Candy

~Candy~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Meelo give me my candy back!"

"No!"

"How long do you think this will last?" Korra said looking at her boyfriend

"Hmmm... very long" he said smiling at her

"Yeah... Okay I'm done with this." Korra got up from the steps got on her air scooter and looked for Ikki and Meelo when she found them she airbended them off their scooters.

"Oww! What was that for?" Ikki screeched

"Yeah that hurts!" Meelo yelled

"That was to shut you two rascals up." she walked to them and snatched the candy got on her air scooter and raced away. Ikki an Meelo looked at each other and raced after her. When Korra got off her scooter she looked at Ikki and Meelo with a evil smirk

"You guys want the candy?" they both nodded

"Too bad!" she unwrapped it and ate it. Mako stared at her in disbelief

"I cant believe you did that!" he laughed

"Now they know not to take my butter scotch candy from my room."

* * *

**A/n heres the deal... i will try to update every day okay?**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Sing Me to Sleep

~Sing Me to Sleep~

**.**

**.**

**.**

There was a loud screech as the chilling wind blew into the air. A woman with blue eyes got up from bed and looked at her sleeping husband. She heard another cry and got up to the nursery where a little baby with golden eyes and long hair cried. The lady picked up the little baby and rubbed tiny circles around the babies back until her cries fainted. the baby looked at the woman and yawned. the woman put her finger on the babies cheek and wiped the trickling tear away from the babies face. She put her hand in its finger where the baby held her finger tightly.

"I'm sorry you are lonely" the women said her soft sweet voice like an angel. The baby looked at the lady and made a gurgling noise and began to cry.

"Your tired little one." the baby looked at her with tired eyes and yawned again. The lady smiled and begun to sing, her sweet beautiful voice flowing in the air.

_"Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow_

_Like fragile, tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam_

_Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy_

_Comes marching home."_

A man walked in, and leaned against the door frame. "You have a wonderful voice." The man said his groggily yet soothing voice.

"I thought you were asleep... " "I'm sorry if I have awoken you." The woman said putting the sleeping baby in its crib.

"Why didn't you ever sing?" he said ignoring her question

"Because It remind me of my mother when she sung it to me when I was little. She was upset and this is the only thing I could think of."

"My mother used to sing this to me when I had a bad dream. Its as if I can still hear her voice."He said his gaze never leaving her

"Go to bed we will discuss this later on."

* * *

**A/n Don't worry I'll update Little Present soon Umm Not much I know...**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Scarf

~Scarf~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Korra give me my scarf."

"No."

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you so calm collected Mr. 'Cool Under fire?'

Mako sighed and muttered something under his breath. "Korra just give me my scarf."

"Hmmm." She strolled to him and wrapped the scarf around his neck pulling him closer to her. "And If I don't?" Her breath tickling his cheek. He looked flustered.

"I-Um.. Uh..." He shook his head and tried to collect his thought. "Listen.. Just give me back my scarf so I can go find Bolin." He said staring at the water tribe girl.

"Oh I can find him for you. Observe." Korra whistled loud using airbending. Naga came around the corner with a paniced Bolin in her mouth.

"Naga..I..want.. ..on..your...back!" Bolin shouted. Naga slowed down in front of her master.

"Aww... Naga likes you Bo! Not everyone can hop in her mouth." Korra laughed as bolin glared at her then turned back to Naga

"Mrs. Naga I hope you had a fun time holding me like a Koala bear..." Naga made a laughing noise and licked Bolin

"Korra Give Me My Scarf Now!"Mako yelled

"Hmmmm...No"She said smirking.

"UGh..Your so infuriating!" He yelled Korra looked at Mako then Bolin

"Mr. Bolin" Korra said turning to Bolin with an evil smile. "Would you like to wear the scarf first?"She playfully bowed

"Oh No Mrs. Korra, After you!" He smiled and bow down.

"Very well." She wrapped the scarf on her neck grabbed Bolin and they ran to a tree

"Korra, Bolin!"

* * *

**Borra friendship Little Makorra friendship Nothing serious! So Review maybe? Enlighten m day.**


	5. Mad

~Mad~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Korra, are you still mad?" Mako looked at his wife. Korra glared at her husband.

" I said I was sorry!" He said apologeticly to see nothing but a cold glare.

"What will make you feel better?"

_Silence_

"Okay I give up! I'm going to bed goodnight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Afternoon_

Mako woke up to see his wife reading a book on their bed. once he shuffled a little she snapped her attention to Mako and glared. "Korra dear, Are your still mad?" and for the first time since a week she had spoken

"Twinkle twinkle little star." She said. He looked puzzled but continued the song

"How I wonder what you are."

"Wish I could hit you with a car..." She looked at him with a smug smile

"Yep your still mad."

* * *

**Ya too short so unlike me... I um have a writers block so I need ideas! Also I had to rush so I could give your daily drabbles.**

**Honestly**** guys I dislike begging for reviews and im not gonna quit because of no review but I need your opinion! if you don't review I feel self conscious **

**So Review maybe? I'll prob update Little Gift next week or tomorrow...**


	6. Cold

~Cold~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mako..." Korra called his name weakly

"What?

"I think I sneezed on you."

"No you don't say!"

...

"Mako.."

"What now Korra?"He sighed looking at the watertribe girl who was on his couch with a blanket on staring at him.

"Can you make me some home made soup? she pleaded looking at him and doing her unfamouse pout.

He sighed and muttered under his breath. "Fine, Whatever." He got up and walked to a put some ingredents in the soup for a moment then checked on Korra while the water was boling. She was asleep again but once in a while whimpered.

"How you feeling?" He asked when her eyes cracked open for a little moment but closed back

She murmured."C-cold." and started to shiver uncontrollably.

He looked at his friend that was shaking and whimpering. He felt a pain of guilt that he couldn't just cure it right away. He sat on the couch next to her laying body, then put her on his lap. She looked at him of what would of been shock if she wasn't sick, and quietly sneezed then whimpered.

He wrapped his arm around her body while her head was on the crook of his neck.

"M-mako i-i-its cold." She whimpered

"I Know Kor i'm trying my best." He tightened his grip while she continued to shake. "I have to check on the soup." He loosened his hold and got up much to Korras dismay.

Korra sneezed three times and coughed then sneezed again " Hurry before I freeze to death!" She sneezed out.

Mako looked at the soup to see it was still cooking. Mako walked back to Korra who looked at him.

He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her again. she shivered and looked into his honey eyes. He looked down to see her staring at him. he smiled warmly at her. Korra blushed looked at something but looked back. She shivered again while looking into his eyes. Mako grabbed her arm and closed his eyes, focusing on something unknown.

_What is he-_

Korra thoughts stopped when she felt something warm on her arm. She looked down to see Mako firebending. She stopped whimpering and sighed

"My face is still cold." She murmured getting tired

"I know how to solve that." Mako looked at Korra by the waist looked her in the eye then looked at her lips while biting his lip he looked back at her. he grabbed her chin and kissed her softly. Korra looked at him with shock but returned the kiss. And just like that they broke apart.

"So are you still cold?" He asked smiling

"N-no." she looked at him as he got up. He came back with a steaming bowl of soup

"Then your cured. But just to make sure here's your soup." He placed it down on the table and gave her a spoon she grabbed the spoon and started eating her soup."

"Ho-." Mako stopped and sneezed three times

"Looks like I've gotten Mr. Hatrick sick." she laughed as he glared at her

"Give me some of that soup."

* * *

**AHHHH! I HAVEN'T UPDATED YESTERDAY! this was supposed to be up before 12:00 Am but its now 12:55am...**

**Ah well I'll update later today...**

**REVIEW MAYBE?**

**Oh and I got the kissing thing on Facebook he he!**


End file.
